Our ongoing work on dementia with Lewy bodies and Parkinson's disease with dementia primarily focuses on analysis of loci identified in our genome wide association studies in Alzheimer's disease and Parkinson's disease to see if we can tease out the genetic basis of dementia in these disorders which neuropathologically sit between Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease. We have performed and published a genome wide association study in frontotemporal dementia, a focused association study in dementia with Lewy bodies, an analysis of the heritability of dementia with Lewy Bodies, and an assessment of known loci in DLB. We have ongoing a large whole exome sequencing project in both FTD and DLB and have extended this work with a new Investigator, Dr. Scholz, to include whole genome sequencing. This work has now expanded to include whole genome sequencing in 3000 DLB, 3000 FTD cases, the data for which is being made publicly available.